AFRODITA AZUL
by Simorgh
Summary: Los sentimientos y realidades de un Santo incomprendido... o algo asi... slash Afro/Aioria


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada, el hecho que que quiera violar al menos a doce de ellos no tiene nada que ver con los derechos de autor...**

**Advertencia... yaoi. Sí... romance yaoi. Si no os gusta, no lean por que nada pretendo menos, que ofender sensibilidades...**

**Un Afrodita interior... **

_PRELUDIO_

Había sido criado por una madre obsesiva, durante años estéril. Día y noche, ella había rogado, implorado, orado por la bendición del hijo que no venía. Una de esas noches, una mujer de porte aristocrático, y rostro arrebatador se presentó ante ella.

-Tendrás un hijo – dijo la recién llegada, antes de que la mujer pudiera articular palabra – lo tendrás... pero no de tu esposo

-¡¿Qué?! – los ojos espantados miraban a la divina criatura

-No... – ella hizo una seña, y de la oscuridad salió un hombre. No... eso no era un hombre... – será la semilla de éste, mi lado masculino, el que te preñe...

-¡Señora, yo no...!

-Lo harás –volvió a decir la mujer – lo quieras o no... y hay una cosa más...

Deberás llamarle "Afrodita"

La mujer se vio arrastrada al suelo, poseída con desdén por ese hombre. La penetraba con fiereza, lastimándola. La golpeó un par de veces. Cuando al fin terminó, se levantó como si nada, se limpió la entrepierna con uno de los trozos de la desgarrada blusa de la ultrajada mujer, como si le diera asco... y desapareció como había llegado...

Nueve meses después nacía un varoncito.

La madre no podía ni verlo, sin sentir un profundo desprecio. No podía acariciarlo ni hablarle sin hacerlo con resentimiento.

La criatura creció fuerte, a pesar de eso. Vacía de amor, solo buscaba que nadie lo hiriera. Y su belleza casi femenina no le ayudaba en nada. Los demás niños del preescolar le hacían burla de ello. Los maestros, sin darse cuenta, le humillaban, impidiéndole jugar con los otros niños, obligándolo a tomar las muñecas... cuando caían en el error, generalmente era muy tarde.

Sin embargo, una mañana, muy temprano, un hombre alto y apuesto tocó a la puerta de esa casa. La madre salió. Había sido bella, pero el odio y sufrimiento envejecieron sus rasgos, y le confirieron un deje de amargura permanente.

-¿Qué desea? – preguntó, sin interés

-Señora, vengo por su hijo – el hombre la miraba con curiosidad. Esperaba una reacción, negación, tal vez – ya que ha sido elegido por las estrellas para una labor de gran envergadura...

-¿Se lo llevará lejos? – interrumpió ella, indiferente a lo de la labor

-Eh... este... sí... – un gesto de incertidumbre alteró los masculinos rasgos- ¿Puedo ver al muchacho?

-¿Muchacho? – una amarga risotada coronó la palabra- ¡claro!... ¡Afrodita!

Un niñito de cinco años salió corriendo de algún punto de la casa. Se detuvo ante su madre, tembloroso. El hombre en la puerta lo miró, genuinamente asombrado. Incrédulo, sería mejor decir.

-¿Tú eres Afrodita? – preguntó, con un hilo de voz

-Es él – la mujer hablaba, con un nuevo tinte en la voz

-Entonces, debe haber un error – el hombre dio tres pasos atrás, para comenzar una elegante reverencia – venía a buscar a un varón...

-Es un varón –la mujer extendió la mano, y miró al pequeño- ¡niño! –gritó – desvístete, para que el señor vea que eres hombre

-Sí madre

Y lo hizo. Y el caballero descubrió su armoniosa figura, cincelada con deleite por algún dios. El cortísimo cabello celeste, parecía haber sido arrancado a mordiscos de tan mal, pero brillaba, sedoso, a la luz del sol, arrancando destellos de plata... los ojos color de cielo, y la boca carnosa y sonrosada no cuadraban con el cuerpecito, ciertamente masculino a pesar de la edad.

-Entonces –murmuró el visitante- ¿Dejará que me lo lleve?

-Sí – la mujer empujó al niño desnudo hacia él, con odio- le pagaré si es necesario...

-Gracias... – y el alto hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos avellana le sonrió- ven conmigo...

Afrodita le siguió, únicamente por que le había sonreído.

-Afrodita – le dijo el rubio, una vez estuvieron a solas en la avioneta- me llamo Teodoricus... y soy tu nuevo maestro...

-Sí, señor

Así comenzaba todo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un jovencito adorable (sí, adorable era la palabra más adecuada) llegaba al santuario. No tenía mas de siete años, pero era el único de todos los pequeños reunidos que no expresaba terror en los límpidos ojos celestes.

Una vez reunidos todos los maestros con sus respectivos aprendices, se acomodaron en un perfecto semicírculo alrededor de un trono dorado. Un hombre de blanco, enmascarado, se sentó ante ellos, quienes presurosamente pusieron rodilla en tierra...

El niño no entendió gran cosa. Y le dio la impresión de que, los otros pequeños ahí formados estaban igual que él. Un chico moreno, demasiado alto para su edad, a su lado, no dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia...

-¿Qué hace una niña aquí? –preguntó, en voz baja y con un extraño acento- ¿no deberías estar con las Vestales?

-Esto es raro – dijo otro, de pelo rubio- no se supone que haya mujeres como Santos Dorados...

-No soy mujer – la vocecilla salió trémula, acostumbrada a la misma respuesta una y otra vez- soy niño...

-Entonces eres todavía más raro –volvió a decir el rubio

-¿Me dice raro un niño que trae vendados los ojos y el punto rojo que se supone, debería ir en el centro de la frente, sobre una ceja? – Afrodita podía ser cáustico si lo provocaban- perdona, pero ni siquiera tienes con qué...

-¡No abro los ojos por mi entrenamiento! – contestó iracundo- ¡si lo hago, te mataría!

-Lo dudo – volvió a replicar el peliceleste- yo también he entrenado

Una rosa roja salió prácticamente del aire. El asunto se tornaba amenazador...

-¡Aprendices! – la voz atronadora interrumpió el intento de batalla- ¿Cómo osan interrumpir a sus Maestros? Estarán castigados durante tres días. Retírense.

Lo hicieron, sin hablarse ni acercarse. Y fue lo mejor, por que la verdad, ninguno de los dos niños podía aún con las técnicas que les enseñaban. Todo fue un despliegue de presunción, puramente teatral.

Cuando Teodoricus salió a buscar a su muchacho, lo encontró efectuando su tradicional castigo... cubierto de sudor, golpeaba un muro mientras corría como poseso entre golpe y golpe.

-Basta Afrodita – dijo en voz queda- volvemos a casa... hay que mejorarte. Ya me dí cuenta que pudiste invocar a la rosa... – una risotada alegre, sin rastro de burla, que se contagió al chiquillo- pero... ¿Qué pensabas hacer?... ¿Regalársela de rodillas?

-¡Maestro! – un rubor fingido acudió a las tersas mejillas- ¿Cómo cree?... si no es mi tipo... me gustó más el grandote...

Esta vez, el maestro rió a mandíbula batiente. Llevaba un año con el chico, y cada vez le encontraba más talentos, y más gracia.

-¡A que muchacho! – le palmeó la espalda con rudeza, lo que le encantaba al niño- ¡vamos!... prepara tus cosas, salimos de inmediato...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

De amistades perdidas, y tiempos no tan felices...

Se levanta de la cama, desperezándose voluptuosamente, sin intención. Las sábanas de seda, que en verdad no le gustan tanto pero esta obligado a usar, resbalan de su perfecto cuerpo desnudo.

Tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a la brillantez de la mañana...

¡¿Brillantez?!...

¡Se había quedado dormido de nuevo!

-Ya qué – murmuró para sí, olvidándose del anterior terror, e internándose al cuarto de baño- de todas maneras van a reñirme...

Abrió la regadera. Pensó seriamente en darse un regaderazo helado, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Si ya iba tarde, al menos disfrutaría su baño. Y así lo hizo. El agua tibia comenzó a recorrer su hermosa silueta. Llevó las manos a sus cabellos celestes para aplicar el shampoo, mientras la afortunada espuma se deslizaba por los recovecos de su musculatura...

-Afrodita – una voz conocida le hizo voltear, pero no se sorprendió- ¿Tarde de nuevo?

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? – decidió olvidarse del intruso. Continuó con su labor- ¿Aioria?

-Me enviaron a buscarte – sonrió, y sus ojos verdes relampaguearon- supuse, no sé por que, que te encontraría en la cama, y ya hasta había preparado una trampa para hacerte brincar...

-Lamento decepcionarte – susurró, mientras lavaba su pecho, inconsciente deliberadamente, de la mirada que le estaban lanzando- pero al menos te zafaste un momento del entrenamiento...

-Sí, en eso llevas la razón – otra luminosa sonrisa, y se apartó de la puerta- te esperaré, pues.

-No es necesario... – le caía bien Aioria. Hombre leal, respetuoso y poderoso. Pero hacía años que no gustaba de "convivir" amistosamente con sus compañeros de armas, al menos no desde... – no es necesario...

-Lo sé –la voz provenía de la recámara, SU recámara- pero así podré librarme un poco más

-Bueno, me alegra serte útil – esta vez sí sonrió, desplegando sus exquisitos labios rosados- Leo...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bajaban las escalinatas laterales, casi en silencio. El castaño no dejaba de mirarle de reojo. Las cómodas túnicas que usaban para entrenar delineaban sus figuras con cada paso dado.

-Suéltalo – musitó Afrodita, fastidiado

-¿Prometes no enojarte?

-Lo intentaré... pero puedo prometer no matarte... – se acomodó un largo mechón azul tras la oreja- eso sí puedo...

-Bueno...

...

...

...

-¿Qué, no piensas hablar? – llegaban a la explanada, y el joven león seguía sin decir nada

El castaño se detuvo, haciéndolo girarse para estar de frente. Lo miró con profundidad. Una mirada extraña que ya tenía rato viéndole.

-¿Qué pasa entre Máscara y tú? – preguntó, pero su tono carecía de morbo - ¿Pelearon?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno... parecían buenos amigos... y de pronto... ya no se hablan. En realidad tú ya no le hablas, Afrodita, aunque él parece buscarte, y te mira con ansiedad. ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Tendría que pasar algo?

-Afrodita... – Aioria posó la diestra en el hombro de su compañero, con amabilidad- sé que no te conozco bien, pero hay algo que sí sé de seguro... tú no eres del tipo de personas volubles... si has dejado de hablarle a tu amigo, es que algo muy serio tuvo que pasar...

-Sí... así fue

-Puedes confiar en mí... si lo deseas...

-¿Para qué? –Afrodita se zafó de la mano, molesto- ¿Para que luego te burles?... no, gracias. Créeme, puedo con mis problemas...

-Afrodita – lo detuvo el tono, más que nada- yo solo... quiero ser tu amigo... nada más. No busco ofenderte, ni herirte. Eres mi hermano de armas. Eres un hombre solitario... y yo también...

-¿Quieres sexo? – se acercó sinuosamente, sensualmente, en la ensayada postura que siempre usaba, como arma solamente- Puedo hacer algo...

-¡No! – la exclamación lo detuvo. Afrodita no estaba acostumbrado a que dijeran que no.

Generalmente hacía que el hombre o mujer en cuestión sudaran de deseo... los tentaba, los torturaba, luego, con una sonrisa triste, si es que no los mataba antes, se marchaba. Pero nadie le decía que no. Aunque él nunca tomaba lo ofrecido... solo una vez, hacía tanto... una triste vez...

-¿Siempre no? – se sacudió la impresión con un muy afectado agitar del cabello. Eso era lo que se esperaba de él, afectación- ¡que lástima...! Eres lindo...

-Basta Afrodita de Piscis – Leo atrapó la mano desdeñosa que acababa de arrojar el hermoso cabello atrás, y la llevó a su pecho- ¡Basta!

En ese instante, Afrodita fue él mismo. Dejó toda pose, toda máscara. De pronto sus rasgos perdieron toda feminidad y quedó solo el hombre. Miró a Aioria de Leo con seriedad. El poder emanaba de él como ondas cálidas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el castaño, impresionado de ver esa faceta del pez que hacía años no disfrutaba- ¿Qué ocurrió entre nosotros?

-¿De que estás hablando? – La voz, profundamente viril del pez lo aturdía a ratos- no ha pasado nada...

-Éramos amigos, Afrodita. Tú fuiste el único que durante mucho tiempo no me agredió cuando lo de Aioros – crispó los puños con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos palidecieron- ¡Y de pronto esto!... comenzaste a tratarme así... ¿Qué pasó?

-Vaya, me halaga que recuerdes algo así – miró al cielo, indiferente- y no es momento para una charla. Vayamos a entrenar

-¿Siempre será así?

-Deja de intentarlo, Aioria. No va con el orgullo de un león, y no es necesario. No busques respuestas que en realidad no vas a querer oír. Y en cuanto a Máscara, olvídalo. Lo que pasó, es nuestro asunto.

Siguió caminando, alejándose de los ojos verdes. Pero la voz adolorida del Santo de leo casi lo hizo tambalearse...

-Estaré cerca... cuando me necesites...

De cómo logró llegar al coliseo, y como en el entrenamiento, se libró de ser machacado por Shura de Capricornio... rebanado, sería mejor decir, fue un misterio. Solo supo que no se sacaba las preguntas y el rostro acongojado del león de la cabeza. Y además, habían regresado los recuerdos que con tanto esfuerzo ignoraba.

Tras el duro entrenamiento, se les indicó que fuesen a los baños romanos. Afrodita no gustaba del lugar. Pero no podía negarse, solo por que odiaba los comentarios y el tener que ser... bueno... como se suponía que era.

-Odio ser la "reina" del Santuario – dijo para sí, con un bufido- odio todo esto...

-Afrodita –un caballero, muy cerca de él, le hablaba con suavidad- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ah... Máscara – le dedicó una sonrisa vacía, afeminada y falsa- todo bien... ¿Y tú?

-No me sonrías así – el rostro apuesto traslucía pena- ese no eres tú...

-¿Qué traen ustedes hoy conmigo? – preguntó, llevando las manos al aire en un gesto femenino, y secándose luego una gotita de sudor con delicadeza afectada- ¿Tan bello estoy?

-Sabes que lo eres... – Máscara caminaba a su lado, luego, entendió - ¿A que te refieres con "ustedes"?

-Mira, sabes que no disfruto tu compañía –Una rosa blanca, salida de la nada, acentuó sus palabras y su sonrisa- ¿te vas por gusto, o te ayudo?

-Entiendo... –intentó tocarlo, un poco solamente, rozarle el hombro- gracias al menos por saludarme...

Pero Afrodita ya se iba, con un balanceo de sus estrechas caderas, acompañado del baile destellante de sus cabellos largos. Máscara suspiró. Los remordimientos hacían presa de su corazón todos los días.

Había dañado a su único amigo. El único que lo respetaba y lo comprendía. Que había evitado juzgarlo, incuso cuando su templo era un museo del horror. Aún así, cuando estuvo enfermo, Afrodita fue el único que no tuvo reparos en entrar y sacarlo de ahí. Fue quien veló por él, quién bajó su fiebre.

Y recordaba que durante esos días, Afrodita siempre fue tan masculino como el que más. Todo lo que hacía iba cargado de fuerza, y de amistad. De ternura. Como si toda la personalidad que antes desplegara el pececito fuese mera actuación. Lo era. Lo supo y lo amó por eso... Y Máscara se rindió ante él.

Pero tiempo después, los continuos comentarios terminaron por hacerle mella. Supuso que no pasaría nada si hacía una pequeña broma a costa de su hermoso amigo...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba prácticamente desnudo, sentado en una de las bancas de piedra del cuarto de vapor. Rodeado de sus compañeros, omitía las conversaciones.

-Afrodita –una voz fingiendo afeminamiento, hizo que frunciera el perfecto ceño- ¿duermes, preciosidad?

-Ya no

-Vamos Muñeca, ¡has estado taaaan rara! – risas alegres, lo que el peliazul de ojos del mismo color tomó como triunfo- ¿estás en tus días?... puedo ir por tampones al pueblo, querida...

-Milo, eres un amor – Afrodita se puso de pie, dejando caer la pequeña toalla que cubría su hombría- ¿sabes?... creo que solo me hace falta... un hombre de verdad... ¿Quieres ser tú?

Dicho esto, y con un movimiento veloz, se acomodó a horcajadas en el regazo del escorpión que no pudo menos que ruborizarse al igual que todos los demás. El pez se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, dejando que el griego respirara su aliento, dulce, perfumado. Casi en su boca, sonrió con lo que parecía lujuria.

-¡Uyyy! – dijo con sorna disimulada al ver el rubor- ¿entonces sí?... ¡Hay! Que pena, alacrancito... pero me gustan más grandes de ahí – señaló la erección que presentaba el otro...

-Entonces vente para acá, bonito –Aldebarán, en realidad daba más miedo que otra cosa. Pero sus burlas casi siempre coreaban las del mismo Afro, limitándose a seguir lo que él bondadoso caballero consideraba un juego- acá tienes mucho de donde agarrarte... como medio metro... y estoy siendo modesto...

-¡Aldebarán!- el grito unánime, cargado de nervios, resonó en la habitación. Mü propinó un leve puñetazo a su enorme amigo, y Shaka se cubría la boca para no perder la compostura

Entre el griterío y las bromas cada vez más vulgares, Afrodita se escurrió sin que lo notaran (o al menos solo dos de los reunidos siguieron sus movimientos) y se dirigió a las enormes tinas. Prefirió la de agua helada, por vigorizante, y por que sabía de hecho, que sus compañeros no iban a esa... ¡cobardes! Se dijo...

Nadaba de un lado al otro de la pequeña piscina helada. Su cuerpo se acostumbraba con facilidad a la temperatura. Sus cabellos celestes se pegaron a su rostro y su espalda, y un poco del color rosa brillante de sus labios se difuminó por el frío. Se detuvo un momento en el borde del agua, sintiendo una presencia que no supuso que llegaría.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? – la voz del pez sonaba dura y distante- ¿Solo me estás mirando?

-En realidad, la intención era meterme al agua – una sonrisa entrecerró los ojos verdes- pero estás muy loco... no sé como la soportas así...

-No me ha quedado de otra –Afrodita volteó a ver a su interlocutor- Tuve que acostumbrarme al agua helada y a otras cosas...

-¿Por qué nunca te dejan en paz?

-¿Ellos? –Afrodita se sentó en la orilla del agua, mirándolo- ¿Y tú, Aioria?... ¿Acaso tú nunca los acompañas?

-Yo no participo de las bromas, y lo sabes –El castaño aspiró fuerte, y se metió al agua, no sin temblar como una hoja- ¡Por Atenea!... ¡Está peor de lo que se veía!

-Jajajajajaa! – Afrodita soltó una risa sincera- no tienes que decirlo... aunque hubieras aguantado como los hombres... "eso" te hubiera delatado

Señalaba con cierta diversión a la entrepierna del león. Era notorio que el cuerpo del castaño respondía al frío, a diferencia del pez, cuyo miembro se encontraba pleno, y tranquilo. Como si en realidad no sintiese la temperatura.

-Vamos, muchacho, salgamos del agua – Afrodita se puso de pie, al ver como los labios del otro se amorataban – tiemblas, y enfermarás...

-Puedo calentar el agua – dijo, con voz que intentaba ser fuerte

-Solo que quieras matarnos – Afrodita soltó una carcajada sincera- ¿Plasma relámpago?... sería una tontería...

-¿Tú no puedes templarla?

-¡Ja! – Movió una mano perfecta de dedos largos y finos, y la piscina se cubrió de pétalos de rosas- ¿no te sientes como Cleopatra?

-¡Afrodita!

El pez se encaminó hacia el joven de la quinta casa. Rodeó con un brazo igual de helado que el agua, los cálidos y temblorosos hombros de su compañero. Lo obligó a levantarse. Aioria se dejó hacer, consciente de la terrible frialdad del cuerpo a su lado, de la sensación de estar siendo abrazado por una suave y tersa estatua de hielo... soltó un estornudo.

-Te lo dije – susurró el peliceleste- ya te resfriaste... debes bajar tu temperatura corporal antes de entrar aquí. Si lo haces como lo hiciste, solo te ganarás un fuerte resfrío...

-Demasiado tarde – tiritaba- ¿Ya qué?

-Ven – lo obligó a dar los pasos que los separaban de los escalones. Lo sacó del agua. Aioria dejó de temblar, pero se estremecía a ratitos. Afrodita, miró a su alrededor. Al final, encontró lo que buscaba. Con una gruesa toalla, se aproximó al castaño, y lo secó vigorosamente, restregando con fuerza sus miembros, para hacerlo entrar en calor.

Estaban desnudos. Los dos.

Llegó a un punto, en su entrepierna. Miró como el cuerpo del Caballero Dorado de Leo despertaba ante su contacto. Una enorme tristeza invadió al pez. Sin embargo, continuó su tarea. Por último secó con rapidez los cabellos castaño-dorados. En ese momento ambos se percataron de la pequeña diferencia de estaturas entre ellos. Cosa de tres centímetros, no más...

-Bien –soltó Afro, ligeramente agitado- ponte la bata...

-Gracias – El muchacho lo miraba con un dejo extraño en la mirada- Gracias, amigo...

-De nada... – Afrodita tomó una toalla seca- vete con los demás...

-No –Le arrebató la toalla de las manos- déjame hacer lo mismo por ti...

-No es necesario – Afrodita dio dos pasos atrás, con el dolor en el semblante- solo vete... yo no tengo frío...

-¿No lo tienes? – se colocó muy cerca, intentó tocarlo- ¿Entonces por que tiemblas?

-Por que me... – recobró su seguridad, recuperándose de inmediato- ¿Eso quieres?... bien...

Aioria por fin lo tocó con la tela áspera. Secó todo el cuerpo, ignorando descaradamente ésa área entre las piernas. Fue una tarea amable. En los ojos verdes no había más que ternura. Afrodita reconoció que, en los gestos del muchacho no había nada más que cariño. Y una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su suave mejilla. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose al afecto que le prodigaban.

-¿Te hice daño? – La mano de Aioria estaba en su mejilla, secando la lágrima con un gentil movimiento- ¿Afrodita?

-No... – intentó reponerse, sin éxito- no...

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Por qué me tocaste así?

-Te ayudaba a secarte... no intentaba nada...

-Justo eso, no intentaste nada –los ojos celestes se clavaron en los verdes del otro- ¿Por qué no?

-¿No es obvio? – Aioria la puso la mano abierta en la mejilla, y la otra en el hombro- Afrodita, tenemos que hablar...

-¿De que?

-De lo que nos enemistó. Yo no quiero seguir así. Yo... necesito... yo...

-Vamos – lo interrumpió el peliceleste, con suavidad- hablaremos en tu casa...

-Sí.

Salieron del lugar, sin pronunciar otra palabra. Los demás seguían retozando en las aguas, olvidándose por completo de esos dos. Todos menos uno. Uno que sintió un dolor atroz al verlos partir juntos. De algún modo, supo que ya no tendría remedio...

Y él lo amaba tanto.

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido.

Flashback

_Una ruidosa fiesta en una de las amplias explanadas del Santuario. Una fiesta solo para Caballeros. El licor y la comida fluían por doquier. Ellos dos, Máscara y Afrodita se encontraban separados por varias mesas._

_Para Afrodita fue muy extraño que Máscara lo ignorase así. Hacía mas de medio año que eran los mejores amigos... inseparables. Bueno, tal vez un poco más que eso..._

_Estuvieron a punto de besarse varias veces... deteniéndose ambos. Pero el sentimiento perduraba. "No quiero apresurar nada, Afrodita", había dicho Máscara, "Necesito que sea completo, de parte de ambos". Él entendía. Esperaba. _

_-¿En que piensas preciosa? – la voz aguardentosa de Milo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones- ¿En como te la mete Mascarita?_

_-¿De que...? –Afrodita buscó con los ojos a su amigo, lo encontró en el centro de un círculo de hombres que se carcajeaban ruidosamente de lo que él contaba. Realmente, era el centro de la atención de todos. Los únicos que permanecían completamente aparte, eran Shaka, Mü y Aioria. Shion se había marchado temprano. Aioros dormitaba en el suelo, ebrio. _

_-Ya ves... ahora todos sabemos de tus dotes – continuó Milo. Su tono no era divertido en lo absoluto- Máscara te sodomiza, eh..._

_-Eso no... no es – Afrodita supo, en ese instante, que Máscara hablaba de él. Mentiras. Y se levantó como un resorte. _

_Afrodita llegaba al grupo... alcanzó a oír algo de "como gritaba" cuando le tocaban... bueno... las expresiones se pasaban de crueles..._

_-Máscara de Muerte –el tono malévolo acalló las risas_

_-¡Afrodita, lindura! – Máscara se incorporaba, cubriendo su repentino terror, con una sonrisa irónica- Te tardaste... ¿Ya quieres tu ración de hoy?_

_Sin dejar que el peliceleste contestara, Máscara se lanzó a su boca. Intentaba decirle algo... intentaba que el pececito sintiera que todo lo que había dicho no era más que un juego... _

_Lo besó._

_Afrodita tardó una fracción de segundo en entender lo que pasaba. Su expresión cambió. Respondió al beso, pero al tiempo, absorbía la energía vital del cangrejo. Éste casi se desvaneció en sus brazos. Los demás se alejaron, para dejar a los tórtolos a solas. _

_-¿Mi ración, Mascarita? – soltó el cuerpo exánime, que chocó en el suelo- no... tú ya no me sirves para nada..._

_Apenas se recuperó, Máscara corrió tras él._

_-¡Afrodita! –Lo tomó de la muñeca, haciéndolo mirarlo- ¡Por favor, discúlpame!... comenzaron a hostigarme... no sé por qué... se me hizo tan fácil seguirles el juego..._

_-Eso lo entiendo, y te lo hubiera perdonado- murmuró el pez- pero..._

_-¿Pero? –El italiano casi se arrodilló ante él_

_-No debiste besarme – Quería llorar, de verdad y con todo el corazón, pero se contuvo- no debiste besarme... créeme, eso no tuvo nada de completo..._

_-Afrodita – cayó en la cuenta, y el horror a perderlo se apoderó por completo de su alma. ¡perdóname!... ¡déjame subsanar el error!... ¡dame una oportunidad!_

_Nunca más pudo acercarse a él._

_Fin del Flashback._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
